


Good luck (Sam&Reader)

by Black_Wonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Wonder/pseuds/Black_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two brothers are arguing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good luck (Sam&Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea from me.

I was sitting on my bed in my room in the bunker listening to music and reading “The Wizard of Oz”.  It was a rare moment of relaxation.  Suddenly I heard raised voices, yelling.  What the hell?  I turned the music down.  

"Sam!  Don’t walk away from me!" Dean yelled.

"No!  You don’t know what you’re talking about Dean!"  The pictures on my wall shook as Sam slammed the door to his room.

I got up and went to my door, cracking it open to see Dean standing outside Sam’s door.

"Sam, open this door!" Dean banged on it.

"Dean?" I opened my door wider.

Dean whipped his head around, his face full of anger.

"What’s going on?"

"Nothing," he snarled and stormed off down the hall.  I waited until he disappeared and then softly knocked on Sam’s door.  "Sam?  It’s me."

For a minute I didn’t think he was going to open the door and then the knob turned and it opened a crack.  I pushed it open the rest of the way and Sam was already flopping back down on his bed.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine," he was laying on his back, his arms covering his face.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing.  I—I don’t want to talk about it."

"Ok," I sat beside him on the bed.

He dropped his arms to his sides and that’s when I saw that his lip was bleeding.  I went to his bathroom and wet a washcloth with cold water and sat back down beside him on the bed.  I touched it to his lip softly and he hissed in pain.  We sat for a few more moments in silence before I asked softly, “What were you guys fighting about this time?” 

He looked up at me and sighed, “Something stupid.”  He sat up and took the washcloth from me and held it to his lip, wincing as he did it.  "He doesn’t want me to go alone on this hunt, he thinks I can’t do it."

"You know he’s just worried, right?  Dean doesn’t want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, I guess."

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"It’s okay—I kinda get it.  I mean, I did choose a demon over him and start the apocalypse.  Apparently I’m only good at screwing things up.  Half the time he’s saving my worthless ass."  I swear it looked like his giant frame withered when he said that.

"Sam Winchester, don’t you dare say that," I turned him around until he was facing me.  "You are also the man who saved the entire world by capturing Lucifer in the cage.  Even though Ruby tricked you in the end, you saved hundreds of people’s lives by exorcising the demons with your mind instead of stabbing them with the demon knife.  You are the man who was ready to DIE to close the gates of hell.  You are not worthless.  You are a strong hunter who has saved Dean’s ass a few times if I remember correctly.”

He looked up at me with a half-smile.  ”Thanks Y/N, I appreciate that.”

I pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.  I blushed when I realized what I had done.

Sam saw my embarrassment and smiled.  ”What was that for?”

"Because you deserve it.  You deserve to be loved for the great man you are."

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.  He sighed heavily and stood up from the bed.  ”Guess I better go talk to Dean now.”

"Good luck," I chuckled.

"I’m gonna need it," he smiled.


End file.
